Her Secret
by I-Want-A-Flying-Monkey
Summary: This is my first fanfiction updated. Hermione is in her 7th year at Hogworts. She is in love but he only sees her as a sister. Or does he?


**Disclaimer- **I own none of the characters except for the ones that you have never heard of before. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling.

**N.B. **This story is a continuation from book 6.

**Chapter one**

-On her way?-

Hermione Granger woke to a shrill beeping coming from somewhere near her left ear. It was 6:30 in the morning, and yet she was happier then she had been in ages. It was the first day of another school term, and she had to make herself perfect for when she saw her friends again, and just in case she saw Him.

Hermione ran downstairs to prepare breakfast for herself, seeing as her parents had gone to a dentist's conference in Birmingham the previous evening. After a quick breakfast and a shower she changed into a baby blue blouse and tight skinny jeans, and with a simple spell she straightened her hair.

When she felt that she was all ready and that she had everything packed, she rang for a taxi to come and pick her up to take her to the station. After five minutes a car horn sounded outside the house. Hermione's anxiety finally bubbled over, and she checked everything twice before rushing out the door and into the taxi.

"Where to?" said the taxi driver glancing into his rear-view mirror at the pretty young woman in the back of his taxi.

"Kings Cross station please."

The driver turned towards the front of the vehicle, a satisfied glint in his eye.

--------

It was ten minutes before it suddenly occurred to Hermione that they were going the wrong way.

"Excuse me sir," she said nervously, "But you're going the wrong way to King's Cross."

The driver just ignored her. Hermione became very anxious

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked the driver, trying to stay calm.

Again the driver ignored her. Hermione tried to open the door but found that it was locked. She felt in her pockets for her wand, but remembered that she had packed it in her trunk at the last minute. Hermione soon began to panic, and when she felt moisture on her face, she realised that she was crying. She looked around and found that they were on a deserted stretch of road, and the driver was finally pulling over. The driver looked back at her and Hermione started crying harder. The next thing she knew, the driver's fist had connected with her face, and her world went black.

When Hermione came to, she found herself no longer on the deserted road, but travelling once again, this time on a road in an abandoned industrial district. After another silent five minutes, the driver stopped the car beside one of the many old factories dotting the area. He got out and jerked open Hermione's door.

"Get out!" he exclaimed gruffly, with an ever-increasing look of distraction etched in his wrinkled features. "And don't even think about running! It's not like there's anywhere for you to go. Now stand right where you are, or boy, will there be a price to pay."

Hermione stayed where she was, suddenly struck with the realisation that he was going someplace to pee. He walked five steps forward, and proceeded to pee into a pile of cardboard boxes. As soon as his back was turned, Hermione began to run as fast as her legs would carry her. A split second later she heard the man stumble, and angry shout from behind her.

"Hey you little slut! Where do ya think you're going!"

Hermione ignored him and tried to run faster then she ever had before in her life. The man's heavy footsteps were closing in behind her, and before she had time to think, Hermione had been tackled around the waist and ended up face down in the dirt. The driver turned her over, and straddling her hips, pinned her legs and arms down. She struggled ferociously, but the man was too strong for her. He grasped her top and ripped the shoulder so that her bra was exposed to his greedy eyes.

---------

Meanwhile at the train station, a lanky teen with red hair and a slightly shorter young male with black hair were in a heated discussion about the whereabouts of their friend.

"Harry," said the tall red head "Where do you think Hermione is? It's not like her to be late for anything."

"I'm not sure Ron," said Harry, the black haired boy "Maybe we should wait on the train for her. She'll be able to find us eventually."

The boys moved off and seconds after they had found the compartment they would be sharing with their other friends, the train moved off. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

---------

Back at the industrial district, Hermione struggled against her attacker. She was shaking and crying in terror, and gave a huge raking sob as her attacker began pawing at her exposed chest. The man slapped her hard across her face with the back of his hand.

"That was for making a noise. Make another one and you'll get much worse."

Wondering why she hadn't thought of it before, Hermione let out a piercing scream, and started yelling and squealing for help. The man looked furious and punched her squarely on the jaw. A few seconds was all Hermione needed to let the pain recede a little, then she screamed for help again, wailing in terror. She screamed so loudly she could almost feel her lungs and throat burning. The man soon became frustrated with her screaming and struggling. He pulled off first his shoe, then his sock, and gagged Hermione with the smelly woolen footwear.

---------

In a back alley among the maze of abandoned warehouses, a handsome young man heard Hermione's screams. He ran towards the noise to find its source. When he reached the scene of the attack, he discovered a man, and after a second noticed a familiar pair of legs, belonging to a female, protruding from under the squatting man. The newcomer quickly pulled out his wand. "EXPELLIARMUS!" he bellowed, pointing his wand at the stranger. The taxi driver was blasted off the girl and hit the wall behind with a satisfying thud. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Hermione's rescuer hurried over and pulled Hermione to her feet, and her legs promptly collapsed under her. She gazed up at him, dazed and confused.

"Wha…?" she began.

"Shush, you're safe now," her hero whispered. She was pulled towards Him, and held close. She breathed in sharply as her body made contact with His.

Hermione's eyes had not yet come back into focus, and fuzzy images swam before her. She hovered in an out of a conscious state for the next few minutes, and finally, just as she was about to slip into a dreamlike state, she focused on His features.

"It's you…" she breathed, then once again her world faded to blackness.


End file.
